


x-files season 11 fix-it fic

by timelordclara



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, but this was a new low, i mean the show went to shit a while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordclara/pseuds/timelordclara
Summary: i'll pry the x-files from chris carter's cold dead hands if i have to





	x-files season 11 fix-it fic

The Smoking Man actually died in the fire. Mulder and Scully get married and raise William, THEIR biological son, together. Reyes is never a henchman for the Smoking Man. All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking tired


End file.
